creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Episodio perdido del Fantasma del espacio de costa a costa
Ok tenía unos 5, 6 ó 7 años no me acuerdo... (así que habrá sido entre 1997 - 1999 , si el programa no estaba al aire en ese tiempo , pues la verdad no sé cuando habrá sido pero sí sé que tenia esa edad...) muy bien , era sábado mis padres tenían una reunión abajo en el primer piso , yo estaba en mi cuarto con mi hermano , este era más pequeño tenía unos 4 años o algo asi , y se encontraba durmiendo mientras que yo veía el fantasma del espacio de Costa a costa un show que daba los sábados en la noche (Muy noche) si mal no recuerdo me asustaba ver el logo al final no recuerdo exactamente el porqué y también me asustaba ver a un señor que aparecía en una foto de ese show que parecía estar cortándose las uñas o algo así (Aparecía en los comerciales o en los créditos no recuerdo). '' '' Pero esto no viene al caso , ese programa era divertido lo encontraba así no sé porque si la mayoría de chistes no los entendía , pues era muy pequeño y siempre hacían referencias sexuales y atrevidas , que yo simplemente no entendía por ser muy inocente, asi que siempre los sábados veía ese show... pero dios... ¿por qué demonios tuve que verlo ese sábado ? Les diré: El programa empezó normal , nada fuera de lo común , la canción tan pegajosa como siempre y el fantasma dando la bienvenida a todos en su programa , ¿hasta aquí todo normal verdad?. Eso me acuerdo perfecto , ahora el fantasma dice algo como que nos vamos a comerciales y aquí empezó todo. No sé si habrá sido algo del cable local , CN se equivocó o alguien jugando una broma ... los comerciales iban normales y todo hasta que después de que pasaron como 2 ó 3 , una grabación casera empezó a transmitirse. Mi primera reacción fue de : ¿Qué? , bueno no importa dije , pero conforme seguía , más miedo me daba. Eran 4 personas ( sin contar al que tenía la cámara) en una cabaña 2 hombres y 2 mujeres , uno era rubio y con pelo corto muy corto el otro era de color negro y sin pelo (no sé exactamente , pues llevaba como que una gorra de lana) , mientras que las mujeres era rubia y pelirroja ambas del mismo tamaño , la de pelo amarillo era simpática , había poca luz , todos parecían nerviosos y transpiraban como locos como si recien acabaran de correr. La rubia con desesperación se pone en frente de la cámara y comienza a mirarla fijamente dios... esos ojos me daba miedo y pena verlos parecía muy trastornada y empezó a hablar , no entendí lo que decía hablaba muy rápido y chocaba palabras , tampoco supe si era español o inglés no entendí un carajo. Ahora eso me dio más pena que miedo (y una sensación de WTF) la puerta empieza a sonar como si alguien la estuviera golpeando con mucha fuerza , con rabia desesperado por entrar , el de la cámara dice algo como que : "Es él" ahora supe... era español , pero lo raro es que el hombre de color dice : "Fuck this heck... (estoy seguro que no dijo shit dijo otra cosa , le pongo heck aunque sé que no significa algo coherente)" un sonido de sierra electrica comienza a sonar , y todos empiezan a gritar como locos , me dio una sensación de miedo horrible no gritaban... chillaban y lloraban el de la cámara sale por una puerta trasera , pero lo raro es que los demás no salen con él se quedan chillando la chica pelirroja como que intentó irse , pero el rubio la detuvo , una vez que el hombre de la camara salio se escucha que la puerta principal se rompe , nuevamente mientras que todos lloraban empiezan a verse por las ventanas salpicaduras de sangre y el de la cámara se reía , estallaba en risas simplemente ¿qué carajos? la cámara empieza a acercarse por una de las ventanas lentamente , pero no llega a enfocar adentro (gracias a dios) , el de la cámara se sigue matando de risa , y enfoca a la puerta trasera donde estaba este agresor un sujeto , con un pasa montañas estilo terrorista manchada de sangre y con una mochila , el de la cámara dice algo como que : "Ok , Leo, we got it this movie is going to be so awesome *y algo más que no entendí* " (Notese que este primero había hablado en español) , el agresor abre su mochila y le muestra una cabeza de un hombre algo rara , a decir verdad no parecía real... a lo que el de sujeto de la cámara empieza a llorar y a insultar al agresor Era de esperarse que se empezara una persecusión , durante esta se podía ver que se encontraban en un bosque y al fondo una laguna , el de la cámara es sorprendido por otro sujeto vestido de la misma forma que le impedió el paso y el de la sierra se acercaba lentamente mientras se reía , la cámara ya no estaba siendo sujetada por el mismo tipo ahora era el otro agresor que la sujetaba , y se pudo ver al tipo detrás de esto ...era un individuo de corta estatura , con poco pelo , rubio y parecía haberse meado de miedo. El otro terrorista suelta su sierra y saca un cuchillo que lo impacta explicitamente en su cuello , mientras que hace la herida , profunda , no pasó mucho tiempo para que este chico muriera , ahora los malditos empiezan a cagarse de risa , la pantalla se pone negra como que 5 segundos y luego en la siguiente toma final aparece un cuarto lleno de sangre con el cuerpo de estos 2 agresores y el de los demás tirados en el piso todos degollados , con sangre en sus rostros , que por cierto el rostro de los agresores se veía , pero honestamente no me acuerdo cómo eran ahora era de día , se escuchaban murmullos en el fondo , pájaros cantar y hasta aplausos ,cuando de pronto un campesino entra por la puerta principal a la cabaña donde empezó todo , mira a la cámara (que sabrá dios quien la estaba sujetando) y dicen : "Oh boy , this is going to be a great day" las risas empiezan a sonar más fuertes aún luego ... pantallazo negro y como que 2 segundos luego aparecen unas letras en blanco que decían : "¿No teníamos mucho presupuesto qué esperabas?" estilo adult Swim . '' '' Ok a simple vista , no da miedo , porque no parece que todo esto haya sido real , la cabeza no se veia real , la sangre meh , bueno , pero todo era tan explicito... dios y la manera de como gritaban y lloraban que les den un puto oscar por eso... Luego el programa del Fantasma del Espacio volvió al aire ... ME PARECE que el fantasma mencionó algo sobre este corto y que el monstruo ese verde (No me acuerdo si su nombre es brainiac , zorak o algo así) dijo : " he hecho cosas peores con mi madre" a lo que el fantasma dice : "Tú no tienes madre " o algo así, (esto como que a los 8 minutos de haber terminado y pasado el corto) pero no estoy seguro si se referían a ese corto , de ser así , entonces esto se vio en todo el mundo o transmisiones al menos. He estado viendo capitulos del fantasma del espacio buscando este corto , le he dicho a muchas personas sobre este caso , y solo 2 me han dicho que vieron algo similar , que sí fue en CN , pero no un sabado y no durante el show del fantasma del espacio... Te intereso?... Categoría:Episodios perdidos Categoría:Series de televisión Categoría:CO